Enticing Danger
by Vetis The Wicked
Summary: Vegeta and Fasha come to earth in Radditz's place and enslave the human race.LEMON
1. Coming to Earth

Author's note: Alternate Universe. This takes place at the beginning of the dbz arch. Instead of Radditz, Vegeta and Fasha come to earth to find Kakarott. For those who don't remember, Fasha was a member of Bardock's unit in the Bardock TV special. Some have speculated that Fasha could have been Goku's mother. For the purposes of my story, that assumption is false. Also for the purposes of my story she didn't die and Nappa and Radditz are dead unless I decide later that they are not. Some of you may recognize some similarity between my story and the manga at first. Clearly this was done purpose so don't point it out to me. For reference a xenophile is someone who has sex with aliens.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Warning: very mild lemon implications. Future chapters will most likely be less mild.

Fasha's eyes scanned the horizon. "So you say Bardock's son is here. . .on this hole?"

Vegeta inclined his head slightly. "I feel many life forms still here. It makes me wonder what the fool has been doing all this time."

Fasha shrugged. "Who knows." she pointed off to her left. "I feel something powerful over that way." she tilted her arm. "And another one further that way."

"So one of those must be Kakarott."

Fasha tipped her head. "I'll take the first one."

Vegeta took off into the air without so much as an indicating gesture.

Fasha was tempted to roll her eyes as she took off in the other direction.

Piccalo looked up at the approaching life form that shook him out of his meditation. "Who is...Son Goku? no..."

Fasha landed before him and passed her eyes over his form, a look of disgust not concealed in them. "What the hell is it?" she looked up at his face.

Piccalo bared his fangs. "Know you not to who you speak?"

Fasha shrugged, "Do I care?"

Piccalo raised his palm. "Masaaaanko HAA!"

Energy issued forth from his palm and enclosed Fasha, who stood there unmoving.

Piccalo smiled slightly before the dust cleared to reveal Fasha standing there looking unfazed. She looked up at him and smirked. "A fine display of dust." he brushed her hair back. "If such were your intention."

Piccalo stared at her, frozen with his eyes wide and his jaw agape.

Fasha was a breath away in the time it took him to blink and in another instant her arm was embedded in his chest.

"Heh..." She pulled her arm back out of him slowly and watched him fall to his knees.

"That was an amusing distraction for the moment." she said dryly as she licked the blood from her fingertips and arm.

She smiled at him as he lay crumpled and shaking on the ground but still very much alive and kissed her palm, dropping it back. She turned and kicked off the ground, heading toward where she sent Vegeta.

Goku stared up at the approaching silhouette in the sky. "What could possibly be so powerful..."

Vegeta landed softly in the sand before him and looked over him several times. "Well you look like one of us and you're stronger then the rest of these wretches."

Goku tilted his head. "Who are you?"

Vegeta uncurled his tail from around his waist and waved it in front of him.

Goku flinched. "You've got...A tail just like the one I had."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this. "Had? You lost your tail Kakarott?"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "It was removed when I was younger. Who is this Kakarott? And why do you have a tail like mine?"

Vegeta tipped his head. "I suppose you don't remember anything. Kakarott is your name. You are one of my kind. A Saiyan. A member of the greatest warrior race in the galaxy. I am Prince Vegeta."

Goku seemed to think for a moment. "I'm a what?"

Vegeta's brow creased. "You're a saiyan you soft headed low level..." he noticed something behind Kakarott. "Did you spawn that whelp there?"

Gohan popped his head out from behind Goku.

Goku opened his mouth, then closed it. "No." he finally answered.

Vegeta smirked. "I suppose all miserable denizens of this planet have tails?"

Goku face faulted. "Damn.."

Vegeta's brow creased again. "So you have been spawning half breeds Kakarott? Interbreeding with these 'earthlings'?"

Goku glared at him. "I don't care what you think I am, or what I really was. This is what I am now. this is my life. I ask that you leave us in peace."

Vegeta's jaw clenched. "Spoken like a true weakling."

Before Goku realized what was happening Vegeta had struck him upside his head hard enough to knock him unconscious. He stepped away as Goku fell back into the sand. "Useless weakling.." he growled as he watched him hit the ground.

He flinched as he felt a power level going well beyond Kakarott's. "Eh?" he looked down to see Gohan's aura flaring around him. "you hurt my daddy." tears were at the corners of his eyes as his power flared.

Vegeta kicked him with enough force to nearly kill him.

His eyes widened and a trickle of blood flew from his mouth as he fell back into the sand beside Goku. "hmmph." Vegeta looked down at them both for a moment before he felt a presence behind him and turned to see Fasha landing a few feet away. "Where is Kakarott?"

Vegeta pointed to the body laying at his feet face up in the sand.

Fasha's eyes traveled over his unconscious form. "Bardock's son.." she smiled and knelt down, touching his face gently against her palm. "He looks just like him."

She slid her other hand under his shirt, reveling in the feel of his skin under her nails as she stroked his well toned form in a less then gentle motion.

"Can't you at least give him the courtesy of molesting him while he's awake?" Vegeta's voice cut through her thoughts.

She turned her head to glance at him, still smiling. "I am a pervert, what can I say."

Vegeta made a noise that signaled he agreed.

She stood up slowly and moved closer to Vegeta.

He merely stared at her, his gazing unflinching as she leaned into him, her hand finding its way up to his shoulder with the other one resting on his thigh.

"You know what better then anyone my prince." she purred, her voice caressing his ear with light vibrations from her soft velvet lips that just barely touched his earlobe as she spoke.

Vegeta tipped his head slightly.

She pulled away from him abruptly, looking disappointed. "So what are we going to do with him?" she indicated the immobile body at their feet.

"Leave him. When he awakens he will probably take his whelp and return to his mate. I am curious as to the earthling he has cross bred our species with."

Fasha almost laughed. "I guess I'm not the only pervert. And I'm no xenophile."

Vegeta clenched his jaw. "The saiyan anatomy must be similar to theirs as this whelp proves."

Fasha closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"I am merely curious. And if I wish to violate one of these weak aliens what concern is it of yours Fasha."

Fasha flinched. He only spoke her name when he was angry with her. "So why did you knock him out anyway?"

"He doesn't remember anything. On top of that he's weak. What good is he?"

Fasha glanced at his form on the ground again. "Well I have a use for him."

Vegeta tilted his head back. "Why should I let you have him?"

Fasha tapped her chin with two fingers for a moment. "I'll find you one of these earthlings to have fun with as well."

Vegeta tilted his head. "One?"

Fasha sighed. "Fine. As many as it will take to satisfy you. And you can have me if you want." her voice lilted at the last part.

Vegeta smirked. "I could have you irregardless of that." he came to stand behind her as he wrapped his arm under her breasts and pulled her against him. "You would deny me nothing I desire. Least of all yourself."

Fasha leaned her head back against his chest and closed her eyes, a warm feeling spreading through her. She figured he would say that, and she reveled in the moments that he would claim her as his. "Very well my prince." she half purred. "I will find you earthlings that can satisfy you and i will help you obtain Kakarott's mate as well."

Vegeta buried his face in her neck, brushing his lips over her heated flesh. "This place may prove to be more amusing then I had thought."

Author's note: Comments? Flames? Hate mail? What do you think of the bizarre pairing? don't worry I do have a plan for this story. If I hear from some of you I'll continue it. And no worries there will be lemon very soon. Everytrhing I posted a warning for will be in this storya t some point I assure you.


	2. Looking for Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, well Fasha is kind of my own but the name isn't.

Author's Note: No reviews yet. That's cool. I do this for the joy it gives me, not for feedback. But feedback makes me want to write faster. And it will help shape how this story turns out. Keep these things in mind.

Warning: Still no lemon, but its partially sadistic. Nothing beyond what you might see in a James Bond movie though.

Fasha glanced up at the small pale brown aircraft hovering at a painfully slow pace above her. She turned in mid flight and stared at the underside of it curiously.

Vegeta had stayed back on the island with Kakkarott while she had flown off in search of something to amuse herself until Kakkarott woke up.

A quirk of amusement touched the corners of her lips when she sensed a feint energy signature inside the aircraft. It looked like she had found her amusement for the moment.

A warm sensation skimmed across her palm as she extended her arm, letting two fingers flex outward. Her energy struck the craft in an instant and cut across the left wing, causing it to break off like it was made of Styrofoam.

Fasha flew up into the path of the now spiraling aircraft and extended her arm out, awkwardly catching the top of the vehicle and tearing it open effortlessly.

The air pressure launched the passenger, a young girl with light blue hair and a slight frame, from the wreckage.

Fasha's smile became more apparent as she flew toward the girl who was now free falling with such shock that she had yet to react and held her hand out to her as if it were a casual gesture.

Only slightly to Fasha's surprise, the girl latched onto her hand and tried to move into Fasha as much as possible.

With a look of amusement still unwavering in her eyes, Fasha pulled the girl closer to her, who proceeded to wrap her arms around Fasha's neck in an embrace that would strangle any human.

Fasha uncurled her tail and wrapped it around the girl's waist as she slid one arm over her shoulder to hold her more or less securely. The girl didn't seem to consider why there was a long furry appendage wrapped around her.

"Thank you."

Fasha inclined her head down a little at the sound of the girl's voice. All she could see was the back of her neck.

"You saved my life."

Fasha tried not to laugh. If only she knew how little her life meant to her. Or that she was the one who had damaged her craft in the first place.

"You must be one of the group if you can fly like they can. I guess Son Goku has been taking on students."

Fasha quirked an eyebrow, then realized the Earthling couldn't see her face. "What nonsense do you speak? I don't know this Son Goku and I am no ones student."

The girl shrugged in Fasha's embrace. "Okay my mistake. you can set me down over there somewhere." she indicated with her hand.

Fasha descended quickly and slowed down. Just before landing back on the earth she turned sharply upward and sped up, flying back into the atmosphere. "I don't think so."

The girl shivered. "What?"

Fasha lay her other hand on the girl's neck and brushed her nails over her skin hard enough to leave little red trails. "I have other plans." She slid her arm further around the girl and held her more firmly against her.

"What makes you think you can do this?"

Fasha dipped her head down to the girls neck and brushed her lips over her flesh briefly before brining them up to her ear and taking the cartilage between her lips. "I could just drop you." she purred.

The girl shivered and fell limp in Fasha's embrace.

Fasha bared her teeth down into her ear and pulled at it playfully before letting her head fall back. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" the girl lifted her head off Fasha's shoulder.

"I asked you what your name was."

"Bulma Briefs." she answered in a shaky voice.

Fasha nodded.

"You're not going to tell me yours?" Bulma asked.

"No."

Bulma felt them abruptly stop and felt herself slide away from Fasha a little.

"I brought you a gift my prince."

Vegeta turned to look at Fasha and the girl and raised an eyebrow.

Fasha caught Bulma's wrists and pulled them behind her at a painful angle and held them together with one hand while she slid the other arm around Bulma's waist and held her loosely in place.

Vegeta watched as Fasha slid her palm over Bulma's waist and stomach to stop with her fingertips on the underside of her left breast.

"Just what the hell do you think you're..." Bulma's speech was cut off by Fasha's palm being pressed firmly over her mouth.

Fasha pulled Bulma's head back with the hand on the bottom half of her face and exposed her neck. "Is she to your liking?"

Vegeta smiled darkly. "She will do."

Fasha pulled her hand away and released Bulma's wrists as she pushed her forward into Vegeta.

Bulma impacted Vegeta's chest and attempted to stagger backwards before Vegeta caught her shoulder with one hand and pulled her flush against him.

She gasped when she felt his erection forming against her thigh. "Who the hell do you think you are. I'm no body's whore you..." her speech was cut off when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.

Vegeta had gathered her hair between his fingers and pulled her head back.

She felt his palm brush over her backside and pull her lower half against him more firmly. "On the contrary. You are my whore for as long as I find a use for you." he purred.

Her face went white. "You can't do this...I...someone will find out I'm gone."

Vegeta laughed lightly and lay his hand on the back of her neck. His dipped his head down and brushed his lips over her briefly. "You won't have to worry about that."

She felt his erection fully formed through his spandex as his cheek brushed along hers and she felt his hot breath on her earlobe. "You'll be dead by then."

She barely felt an instant of fear before she felt something strike her in the gut and her vision faded.

Vegeta shifted her over his shoulder and glanced at Fasha, still smiling.

Fasha smiled back at him and nodded.

"Let's get this bitch back to the ship, then we'll come for Kakkarott."

Author's Note: What do you think? I know, still no lemon. There will be lots of it eventually. If you're sick of being teased then review and tell me. Either way the next chapter will come whenever I'm in the mood to write it. Probably in a day or two or possibly later today.

Tell me what you think, feedback always helps.


	3. Legerement Derangeant

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Author's note: We're drawing closer to what you've all been waiting for.

Warning: Explicit Sexual undertone, mature readers only beyond this point.

Goku touched down several yards from his capsule home. Sweat covered his face as well as almost everywhere else.

"Hello again Kakarott."

Goku turned in an instant, his nerves on fire. "You again. What are you doing here? What do you want?" he wanted to scream at him.

Vegeta smirked and moved closer. "That's simple. I want your mate Kakarott."

Goku tilted his head. "My mate? What's a mate?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Never mind you simple minded low level fuck. You don't need to know."

Goku crouched down. "I don't care what it is; you won't take anything of mine."

Goku nearly fell over as he felt something strike him in the back. "Wha...?"

He turned to see Fasha standing behind him.

She smirked and half waved at him.

Vegeta struck him across the back of his head, sending him flying off into a tree and snapping it in half.

Fasha glanced at where he landed. "Let me play with him Vegeta."

Vegeta cocked his head. "This isn't a game."

"Maybe not to you. Let me have some fun for once."

Vegeta stepped back. "Very well. Let's see what you can do."

Goku got up slowly in time to see Fasha coming at him.

His head snapped back as she struck him across the side of his face.

As he fell back he struck at her legs. She easily jumped over his legs and backed up toward Vegeta.

"If I win can I keep him?"

Vegeta half laughed. "If you can knock him out in the next 2 minutes."

Fasha nodded once and looked back at Goku as he approached again.

She rolled her eyes and jammed her elbow into his jaw, following up by kneeing him in the gut. she arched her leg up and brought it down on his head as he impacted the ground.

He twitched a couple times then lay still.

Fasha raised an eyebrow. "He's still alive isn't he?"

Vegeta kicked him and he groaned and twitched again.

Fasha tried not to laugh as she gathered him up over her shoulder and wobbled a few times before getting her footing.

Vegeta turned and looked back at the capsule house.

Fasha kicked off. "Have fun violating Kakkarott's mate Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked. "I will." he said so only he could hear it.

Chi chi heard the capsule door slide open behind her. "Goku? About time you get home. you've been gone for hours."

Vegeta stepped into the kitchen and noticed that the female who he assumed was Kakkarott's mate had her back turned to him.

He came up behind her slowly and stopped a few inches from her, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Goku...I see you missed me."

Vegeta pulled her against him and lay his head over her shoulder, his lips just barely touching her neck.

"mmmm...Since when do you do this without me asking you?"

Vegeta smiled against her skin and parted his lips, drawing her flesh into his mouth and playing his tongue over it as he leaned further into her.

Chi chi quirked an eyebrow. "Goku...Did you...shrink?"

Vegeta sunk his fangs into her hard, the flesh tearing open and hot blood pumping into his mouth.

"Ah..." she recoiled and staggered away from him. "What the hell is wrong with y..." She turned to see Vegeta standing there looking amused with a trail of blood smeared over his cheek.

"You're not Goku. Who are you?"

"You call him Goku? Hm...What a pathetic sounding name."

Chi chi backed up several feet. "I don't know who you are but my husband is the strongest man alive and when he gets here..."

Vegeta chuckled lightly. "That low level is no match for me. I already laid him out once."

Chi chi turned and sprinted for the door.

She ran straight into Vegeta's hard chest and fell backwards onto the floor holding her hand to her forehead. "How could you beat Goku?"

Vegeta bent over her and wrapped his fingers loosely around her arm, pulling her to her feet. "That weakling is nothing compared to me." he jerked her arm forward, sending her tripping into him. He caught her under her other arm and pulled her into him as he lay his other hand on the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her hair. "Now everything that is his will belong to me." He pulled her head back.

"No matter what you say, you'll never be half the man he is."

Vegeta moved his arm away from her back and slammed her head down into the counter. "You do well not to anger me bitch." he snarled as he released her.

She staggered back a few feet, her vision hazy.

Vegeta slipped out of his Saiyan armor and tore away the bottom half of his blue spandex body suit, letting them both fall to the floor.

As Chi chi's vision returned she saw Vegeta standing less then a foot from her, his exposed member twitching in anticipation.

her breathing became short as she felt Vegeta's fingers enclose her slender neck.

Hot tears stung the rims of her eyes and she felt Vegeta's tongue lap them up as his other hand untied the back of her kimono and let it drop to her feet.

She closed her eyes and pressed herself into the wall as she felt his hands slide over her backside under the edge of her panties, and tear them clean off.

"Please no..." she cried.

Vegeta could only smile. "When I'm done with you, You're going to wish I had killed you."

Author's Note: I know, I'm so evil. You'll see what happens whenever I post next.


	4. The Claiming of Chichi

Authors Note: Been a long time I know. I've had a lot of other things on my mind. Do me a favor and review, I could use the motivation.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

WARNING: Explicit non consensual sex. Meaning rape, somewhat graphic by my standards. You don't like it, then don't read it.

Vegeta strode over to the bed he found on the other side of the house and shifted Chichi off his shoulder, tossing her onto the mattress.

He dropped himself down on top of her and pushed her into the mattress, laying himself over her lower body as his hand entangled in her hair and pulled her head back roughly.

"Do as I say and this will be easier on you" his voice sounded quiet and raspy.

She screamed as he pulled her hair and his body weight pressed onto her.

She was about to spit into his face before he got off of her.

"Roll over and put your arms behind you."

Her body became stiff; she thought about what she could do other then to listen and realized it would all end in more pain on her part. With great reluctance her arms shifted up above her head and clasped themselves together.

Instantly she felt her body become chilled and a tickle developed between her legs. She knew what he was going to do and she feared it most of all. 'No!'

Vegeta stared at her, seeing the fear etched into her face and a familiar feeling washed over him.

He shifted to lay over her, holding himself up on his elbows. He smiled darkly and leaned his head forward brushing his lips over her neck and over the cartilage of her ear.

He settled himself over her and brought his hands down to her hips.

"the fear in your eyes..." he growled into her ear as his lips slid over the edge of it.

"It excites me." he bit down savagely into her ear, tearing the flesh with his fangs as he brushed his hips over hers, feeling his erection form against her.

She gritted her teeth as the scream filled the back of her throat but did not come out. Her deep heavy breaths where so loud that she could hear them over Vegeta's deep voice. She felt her body lose all control and she snapped her eyes shut.

Vegeta pulled away from her ear and brushed his lips over her eyelids. "Open your eyes my bitch. You're going to watch everything I do to you."

He slid down her form and brushed his cheek over her left breast.

"My little whore." he purred

'I am no whore if you're forcing me..'

His hand slid down to her thighs and nudged them apart gently, sliding forward so the tip of his member parts her folds just barely.

Her legs shook as she felt his member trying to pry its way into her. She could feel herself still dry. "Please don't do this. . ."

Vegeta grunted. "I suggest you start enjoying yourself fast. Picture Kakarott if you like."

Chichi tried to shift away from him. "Who the hell is Kakarott?" she didn't know why she bothered talking to him.

"You're mate. I think you called him Goku."

Chichi closed her eyes again and tried to will herself to picture Goku like he said. It was no use as Goku never would hold her down this way.

Vegeta slid down to her opening and slid all the way in and back out.

Her body became rigid again; the pain was so much that she was almost blinded. She felt the tears stream down her face and drip into her ears. Her eyes were wide open as he pushed himself into her. Everything below her navel became numb as if it was on fire and she could nothing about it. Her teeth gripped together so tightly that she felt her jaw crack. Her fingers gripped for the sheet on the mattress until her knuckles turned white.

The pain washed away from Vegeta as pleasure replaced it. A curling warm heat encased his entire body as his member felt as if the skin would peel from its surface from the feel of her dry opening.

He let his head hit the headboard as he continued thrusting without thought. His whole body felt numb and burned.

As she lay there not moving, and looking right into his cold and empty black eyes, her focus began to blur. His face began to change. She could no longer cry, or scream or even blink. So much so that at the last second she felt her body relax, and her eyes shut as her sight became black and she passed out.

Vegeta's vision returned and he pulled back, not sure what he felt anymore. His member burned like white hot fire as he pulled it out of her dry heat.

He rolled off of her and glanced at his member, somehow still hard and throbbing despite the pain it was in. He looked down at her prone form and his lip curled.

"Poor bitch." there wasn't an ounce of sympathy in his voice.

Authors Note: Aren't I horrible? I'm sure to get flamed for this and probably banned. That thing was just terrible wasn't it? Tell me what you think.


End file.
